


The message

by JLSigman



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLSigman/pseuds/JLSigman





	The message

Roushalie sighed and rolled her neck while the padd brought up her messages. The tall Cathar was not enjoying the tropical humidity any more than the most of the other races were. At least she wasn't Force sensitive. Some of them, both Sith and Jedi, had a look around their eyes that made her keep her blasters loose in their holsters. She could not wait to grab her crew and get off this blighted moon.

The padd vibrated, telling her everything was collected, and she quickly scanned the senders. Anonymous senders were not that rare to bounty hunters like her, and the subject line piqued her interest. She tapped to bring it up. She scanned it once, then felt a snarl coming on as she read it again.

 

“Not gonna be hidden for long, sleen-bait,” she muttered, heading towards the prefab building where Mako and several other slicers were working to hack anything and everything they could get from the Revanites. Inside was wonderfully cool and dark, and Roushalie took a moment to enjoy the sweat drying from her dark fur. She could hear Mako’s voice floating from down a hallway and went to find her.

Sharp ears stopped her several steps from the room that her favorite expert worked in. Carefully focusing, she could hear Mako giggle, and a mid-toned voice saying something about terrible hacking safeguards. She leaned against the wall, still in the shadows, and recognized the genderless Xabrak named Jeren. The two were sitting very close, heads together, and Roushalie had to smile. She backed down the hall as quietly as even the largest Cathar was capable of, then let her feet fall a bit heavily as she called out, “Mako? Got a minute?”

“Uh, yeah, I’ll be right there,” was the response. Roushalie walked in anyways, noticing they were now quite a bit further apart than before and the Xabrak would not meet her eyes at all.

“Hey Jeren,” Roushalie said, handing the padd to Mako. “Sorry to interrupt – ” (was Mako actually blushing?) ” – but I need Mako to look at something for me real quick.”

Mako was already reading the message. “Are you serious? Who would be stupid enough to send this to you?”

“That’s what I need you to find out,” Roushalie responded. “It’s definitely a Pub, so that narrows it down a bit.”

Mako nodded absently, with the distant look she got when she was working her implants. “Shouldn’t take too long. What then, you and Torian go hunting?”

Roushalie grinned an evil grin that showed sharp teeth. “Nah,” she drawled. “I was going to let Skadge have ’em.”

 


End file.
